humanescapefandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdoms
This page will be used to explain kingdoms in depth. I will explain each aspect of kingdoms as listed below. The benefits to owning kingdoms is simple: the earning and storing of gold, the in-game currency. Every day, kingdoms will earn gold dependant on how much population resides in the kingdom. The max population, army, fortifications and tax collectors you can have is 1 billion. To make sure the population doesn't start decreasing, continue the growth of your kingdom and continue earning gold from it, you must Check On Peasants every 2 days. Each plane has different names for each army unit, but they all act the same. I will base this guide with the name used from HomeTown kingdoms. At the bottom of the page, the army units of each plane will be explained. Kingdom Options There are many options you can use to manage your kingdoms, all listed in a seperate droplist under the --Kingdom-- option. When you do not own a kingdom, there are 3 options available to you. Check On Peasants - this will check on the peasants within this kingdom, and allow the kingdom to continue earning gold and growing every day. Settle - if a kingdom has a very low population (less than 1,000) and a negative morale, you can claim the kingdom for your own. Treason - this option will lower the population and morale of a kingdom, at a cost. It costs 100 gold per unit. This is a very expensive way to bring a kingdom population down. When you own a kingdom, there are 13 options available to you. Attack - you use this option to attack another kingdom neighbouring your own. Buy Ancient Runes - you use this option to buy Ancient Runes for your kingdom. Check On Peasants - this will check on the peasants within this kingdom, and allow the kingdom to continue earning gold and growing every day. Deposit Gold - you use this option to deposit gold into the kingdom safe. This can be done as many times as you desire. Encourage Peasants - you use this option to raise the amount of population your kingdom has. This costs 3 gold per unit. It is an expensive way to raise the population and lowers morale. The Executioner - this will lower the population by 1. When using the executioner, you have a chance to raise or lower the morale by a small amount. It is unknown which will happen until after this option is used. Give Kingdom - you use this option to give the kingdom to another player, or destroy the kingdom if you enter "Nobody" where the name is entered. Hire Army - you use this option to raise your army and fortification numbers, increasing the defense of your kingdom. Hire Tax Collectors - you use this option to raise the amount of tax collectors you have. Restore Order - you use this option to raise morale. The price is dependant on the amount of population you have. The higher the population, the more it will cost to raise morale. Tax - the higher the tax, the more gold that will be earned per day, but will lessen the amount of morale earned per day. Transport - you use this option to move your army and tax collectors to a neighbouring kingdom that you own. Withdraw Gold - you use this option to withdraw the gold that is stored within your kingdom safe. Everything Else The army is used to defend your kingdoms and attack other kingdoms. Each unit has their own strength and weakness, and best used in different roles. The Army - these cost 1 gold per unit Soldier - this is the main defensive unit. It is best used when defending your kingdoms and worst used when attacking other kingdoms. Archer - this is a versatile unit. It is in equal strength for attacking and defending, so can be used for both. Beserker - this is the main offensive unit. It is best used when attacking other kingdoms and worst used when defending your own kingdoms. Mage - this is a versatile unit. It is in equal strength for attacking and defending, so can be used for both. Fortifications - these cost 2 gold per unit Trap Doors - this fortification is used for defending your kingdom. Trap Doors are weaker than Spiked Walls. Spiked Walls - this fortification is used for defending your kingdom. Spiked Walls are stronger than Trap Doors. The army is used to defend your kingdoms and attack other kingdoms. Each unit has their own strength and weakness, and best used in different roles. The other aspects of your kingdom includes the population, tax, tax collectors, morale, the kingdom safe and Ancient Runes. Earning gold will also be explained in this section. Population - the more population you have, the more gold you will earn daily. You can increase the amount of population you have by spending gold. This is not recommended, as it costs a lot (3 gold per population) and will be a random amount up to the amount you actually put in, so you will not get all the peasants for all the gold you spend. It will also grow daily. Tax - the higher the tax you have, the more your population will give you. A higher tax means a lower growth to morale, but nothing else. So it pays to keep your tax at 100%. Tax Collectors - the more tax collectors you have, the more gold you will earn daily. You need 1 tax collector per 1 population you have to maximise the gain you get. There is no negative effects from using tax collectors. These will not grow daily. Morale - a higher morale means more population growth per day. This will also grow daily. Kingdom Safe - this is where your gold earned is placed. It can be withdrawn at any time, and you can deposit the gold in your hand into the kingdom safe. You can have a maximum of 1 billion gold in the kingdom safe. Ancient Runes - these are the only way of storing up many billions of gold. Each Ancient Rune is worth 1 billion gold. They are also used to defend kingdoms, increasing the defense a kingdom has. You can have a maximum of 100 Ancient Runes. Unless you want to use them to defend your kingdoms, it is recommended you do not store your gold in this way, as you need the item Ancient Rune Crusher to remove Ancient Runes from your kingdom. Earning Gold You will earn gold on a daily basis through kingdoms. The amount of gold you gain all depends on the amount of population you have. The higher the population (up to a max of 1 billion) the more gold you will earn. Tax collectors also play a part in this whole process. The gold you earn will be deposited straight into the kingdom safe. The kingdoms of each plane all work in the same way, but each army unit goes by a different name. All the unit names of each plane will be listed below. HomeTown Soldier (defensive) Archer (versatile) Beserker (offensive) Mage (versatile) Realm of the Winds Wind Walker (defensive) Pixie (versatile) Tamed Dragon (offensive) Faery (versatile) Underworld Underling (defensive) Rock Slingshoter (versatile) Vampire bat (offensive) Lecher (versatile) Space Alien (defensive) Venom Thrower (versatile) Exploding Vessel (offensive) Star Shooter (versatile) Hell's Gate Dragoon (defensive) Flaming Harpoon (versatile) Buffed Worshiper (offensive) Hatred Bringer (versatile) Demonic Realm Mutant (defensive) Demonic Archer (versatile) Insane Leecher (offensive) Demon of Frost (versatile) Celestial Realm Angel (defensive) Cloud Rider (versatile) Archangel (offensive) Elementalist (versatile)